<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Ranger and a Spider by UhmNo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487576">A Ranger and a Spider</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmNo/pseuds/UhmNo'>UhmNo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, parkner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmNo/pseuds/UhmNo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Treaty is new to this world. Will he get back? Or will he break before he does?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Halt O'Carrick &amp; Will Treaty, Harley Keener &amp; Will Treaty, Horace Altman/Will Treaty, Peter Parker &amp; Harley Keener, Peter Parker/Harley Keener, Will Treaty &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Ranger and a Spider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will ran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't understand who the enemy was, what they could do, or even <em>how</em> they could do it, but he did know that it was dangerous. Very. Dangerous. They weren't even touching the ground!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will knew he couldn't win. He tried hiding, but nothing worked. All he could do was escape and evade. But even that didn't work when he fell into a seemingly endless and sudden hole in the grass below him. He looked up. The last thing he saw before he was completely engulfed in darkness was a pair of curved, golden, horns.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter looked up and saw a familiar sight. Flashbacks to New York 2013, when Tony Stark fell through a wormhole. Falling from the sky. He swung up, catching the random man. The theories he had about him were sprouting in his mind like a tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The familiar sound of thrusters was received by his enhanced hearing. "Harley! I'm so glad you got here so fast."</p>
<p>"When I received a message about another man falling from the sky, I didn't think you were actually telling the truth."</p>
<p>Peter gasped. "I can't believe you would accuse me of lying. Although, it seems a bit weird that the same event would occur again. Still, I am offended."</p>
<p>"Let's get back to the topic, shouldn't we? Why? Who? <em>How?</em>"</p>
<p>"I don't know, he has no record or facial recognition. Not even a fingerprint! We should get Mr Stark. He could be an illusion or something, we should stay here while we wait for Mr Stark."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Tony received the message, he immediately suited up and took off. In the meantime, the person had started to wake up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who are you? Where am I?" The person questioned, rapid-fire.</p>
<p>"I have no idea."</p>
<p>"Me neither," Harley chimed in.</p>
<p>"Actually, I could ask you the same thing. Who are you?"</p>
<p>"I am Will Treaty of the Ranger Corps, apprentice of Halt O'Carrick."</p>
<p>"No idea what that means. Let's just wait until Mr Stark gets here."</p>
<p>"Who's here? And you still haven't answered my first question. Who are you?" Will inquired.</p>
<p>"I'm Spider-man, and he is Iron Lad."</p>
<p>"Are those your real names? And can you take off your masks?"</p>
<p>"Dude. It's a secret identity for a reason.  And no, I can not take off my mask, and nor can he. But what are you wearing? Why are you wearing camo? And why is it a cloak?" Peter returned with his streak of queries.</p>
<p>"It's so that I can keep myself hidden. Not that there's anywhere around that I can stay hidden. What is this place?" He wondered as he took in his surroundings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will looked around for the first time since he had fallen through the portal. It was bare of greenery, adorned with tall structures made of brick and concrete. He glanced at his cloak, knowing that it wouldn't be useful in this area. <em>'Oh well. At least it could keep me warm.' </em>Will mused, analysing his situation and surroundings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iron Man rushed into the scene, ready to interview the newcomer when Peter cut him off and sent the information they got out of him to the database. It showed up on the holo-screen, and Tony took a second to read it. <em>'Well... What a case we have on our hands, huh?'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, this will include parkner. just wait.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>